


Diving into her Past

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Adventure Time [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon Relationships, Canon Universe, F/F, Secrets, Sneaking, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Marceline always kept her past and present lives separate, the only exceptions being Simon and her father. Pre-vampire and post-vampire were how she saw it. She didn't let her childhood hold her back. She didn't tell anyone about it either.Bonnie wanted to know her past. She wanted to know the trauma her partner lived through so she could support her better. She'd do anything to find out what had happened. Even if it meant sneaking out behind her girlfriend's back.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Adventure Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070801
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	1. Camper Hangout and Night Time Sneakout

“You know I’m glad you guys are still together. It’s been five years since you two got together,” Finn said, leaning back against the recliner he was sitting in. His long blonde hair released from the tower and his shorts replacing the other towel. 

“I’m glad you’re wearing something now. STP is probably traumatised,” Marceline laughed. Her arm was slung across Bonnie’s shoulder where they sat across from Finn.

“And we’ve actually been together for six years, plus a few centuries,” Bonnie corrected. Finn waved a hand dismissively.

“Well, you two are almost inseparable now.”

“Not really, I did dunk back to the Clubhouse to look for some stuff for a new song. Didn’t happen though, my guitar got smashed by shadow dudes.”

“Aw, that sucks man.”

“Doesn’t suck as much as the fact you’re still single,” Marceline grinned.

“Hey! Rude!” Bonnie elbowed her. Finn shook his head.

“Nah, it’s cool PB. It’s cause I cut my hair. Ladies loved the long hair.” He ran his fingers through his hair and flicked. Bubblegum laughed.

“Oh, it really works. It worked so great on me,” she joked. Finn pouted.

“That doesn’t count. You like girls.”

“It didn’t work on me either,” Marceline smirked.

“You like Bubblegum, you don’t count either,” he said accusatorily. Marceline opened her mouth to say something but Bonnie squeezed her hand. 

“Speaking of your hair, what happened to it again?” she asked. 

“I was out trying to recover this artifact from the rock candy mines that Pep-butt lost- don’t ask me what he was doing down there- and one of the rocks fell on my hair and it was too heavy to move. So I cut my hair off.”

“No offence man, but you look better with long hair.”

“Yeah, gives you an authentic Ice King look.” Simon pushed open the door, a bemused smile on his face. Bonnie faked a gag.

“No offence, Simon, but no one liked the Ice King.”

“I liked the Ice King,” Marceline interjected.

“Because you knew it was Simon,” Finn pointed out.

“Don’t remind me no one liked the Ice King, but the hair was nice. Fit the vibe.”

“I mean it wasn’t a good vibe though.”

“That’s true,” Simon agreed. “I guess only Marcy can rock the Ice King look.”

“C’mon Simon, you remember when I had short hair.”

“Oh, like you did when that vamp biz went down ages ago?” 

“Way before then, Finn. When I was still a kid. My mom kept it short for me to keep me cool.”

“Your mom? You never talked about her with me.”

“Well, it was a long time ago. Like, over a thousand years ago. I just remembered her keeping my hair short,” Marceline mumbled. 

“Ah, yes, I remember how short your hair was. It looked adorable on you. You were so small then.” Marceline blushed a bluish hue.

“Simon!” he chuckled.

“Sorry. I can’t help it.”

“Simon, you have any more stories from when Marce was a kid?” Bonnie asked. Marceline shook her head furiously.

“No, no he doesn’t!” she exclaimed. Finn leaned over and elbowed Simon.

“Y’know, if you ever want to tell some of those stories, I’d be down to hear them.”

“As would I,” Bonnie raised a hand and Marceline reached over to push it down.

“No! No one would!” 

“It’s okay Marcy I won’t say a thing,” Simon reassured her.

“Well, since there is like five of us, someone can sleep in this chair, two people on that pull-out couch, and two people up there on that loft,” Finn said, changing the conversation. He placed a finger on his chin. “Simon, if you’re fine sharing a bed with me we can sleep on the couch. Peebs, you and Marceline can sleep up there and Bronwyn can have the chair. The Banana Guards can guard.”

“I’m okay with it Finn, as long as you sleep in more than a towel.”

“Well, I do! You just basically dragged me out of the shower.”

~

“Finn! Finn! Wake up?” Bonnibel pinched his cheek. Finn sleepy hit her hand away.

“What is it, princess?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. She held a finger to her lips.

“Don’t be too loud, we can’t wake Marceline up,” she scolded. She motioned for him to follow and she carefully unlatched the door. They stepped outside in the early morning hours before dawn.

“What’s up, Bubblegum?”

“I want to know Marceline’s past,” she admitted, gazing back at the sleeping Banana Guards. “She refuses to tell me, and I don’t know what could be hurting her so much from it. She said she used to live around here. I think I know where, but I don’t want to go by myself. Simon can keep her distracted, while you and I can find something, anything.” Finn hesitated.

“Princess, this doesn’t feel right. If she doesn’t want to tell you about it, you shouldn’t go to try and discover it behind her back.” She shook her head.

“No, Finn, you don’t understand. It’s important I know so I can help her.”

“Okay, I’ll help. But what’s your plan?” 

“Simon distracts her, you and I go back to her childhood home, and then something else I don’t want to say just in case it proves to be impossible.”

“Let’s take Bronwyn too, her nose could help.”

“Good idea Finn,” she smiled.

“I’m full of good ideas,” he stated confidently and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure you are. Stay out here, I’m going to get Bronwyn and tell Simon.”

She snuck into the camper, looking at the still-closed curtains covering the loft. She stared for a moment before feeling comfortable enough to nudge Bronwyn. Her eyes opened and she didn’t get to say anything before Bubblegum spoke.

“Head outside, we’re going on a mission.” She nodded and ducked out, leaving just Simon left for her to tell. She shook him gently as to not startle him.

“No, Gunter, leave me alone,” he muttered and she scoffed.

“I’m not Gunter!” she whisper-shouted. He turned and blinked at her.

“Oh.”

“Keep Marceline distracted until we get back.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” He turned away and she could only hope he would remember what she said.

She stepped out and looked at her companions and then to the glowing Glass Kingdom and put her hands on her hips.

“We have to make one little stop first.”


	2. Et Tu, Simon?

Marceline felt the cold beside her when she woke up before she opened her eyes. It wasn’t unusual, Bonnibel normally woke up before her. She slid open the curtain and floated down to the worn wooden floor, her feet never touching the floor. She found it odd that Bronwyn wasn’t there either, or Finn. Simon stood in a different part of the camper, visible through a doorway.

She floated up to him and saw what he was doing. He was attempting to work a stovetop that was connected to a container of propane. She floated up behind him.

“Simon, what’s up? Do you know where everyone is?” He jumped slightly, cranking the burner and lighting it. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, I’ve been trying to get that to light for ten minutes. Marceline, you startled me.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I think that there was a meeting with the See-Through Princess that Princess Bubblegum and Finn are attending. Bronwyn I believe is exploring.” She frowned. 

“Really? We talked with STP yesterday. What more could there be to talk about?” she murmured.

“Well, who knows, but it’s probably boring. Might be about some sort of trade.”

“I just don’t know why they wouldn’t tell me about it. And why bring Finn and not me? I’m Bonnie’s girlfriend, basically the other ruler of the Candy Kingdom.” Simon frowned.

“It’s probably really boring. Finn must be struggling to even sit still. You and I can hang out today, spend some quality time together,” he offered.

“You know what, that sounds nice. We gotta catch up, even if it’s only been a few days.” She went and sat down in the chair while Simon continued what he was doing.

“I’ll be there in a second, just let me cook this egg. Do you want one too?” he asked.

“Simon, I’m a vampire, remembered.”

“Oh, right, right. I forgot about that. It’s been a millennium since I cooked for you, hasn’t it?”

“Eh, as you it has been Simon. Ice King tried to cook, but it wasn’t the same. But I eat red, so if there’s anything red in there I’ll take that.” There was some shuffling in the other room.

“There’s a red alphabet magnet if you want that.”

“Sure, I’ll take that.” She raised a hand.

“I was going to hand it to you but you’re apparently ready to catch so here.” He tossed it and her fingers clenched around it. She sucked it grey and stuffed the magnet in her pocket. She waited for him to sit down on the couch.

“So, the other day when I came in you two were playing a board game. It looks like you two are happy together.” Marceline paused.

“Yeah, we are. Simon, was that what you and Betty were like before the war?” He hesitated.

“Yes, we were very happy together. Just a domestic life before I got the crown,” he added the last part bitterly. “But after Glob, we’re happy again! And if it wasn’t for the crown, I would’ve never met you and I wouldn’t be here today.”

“A few years ago, when I was fighting some vampires, I got poisoned and put into a coma. You and Betty were there and happy then too. Making stuff in your kitchen. Now with Bonnie, I feel like we’re just like you guys.” He laughed.

“And you are. Happy, young, and in love.”

“You’re old,” she pointed out and he smiled and shook his head.

“Forever young, Marceline sweetie. Old is just a state of mind.”

“Whatever you say, Simon.”

~

“Simon, it’s dark out. Like, probably midnight dark. Everyone is still gone.” She stared out the window with her hands folded beneath her chin. Simon glanced over her shoulder.

“I-I’m sure there’s a good reason,” he stuttered. Marceline’s ears flattened against her head.

“Simon, where are they,” she asked, her voice breaking. He didn’t respond and she turned around. “They were never going to a meeting with See-Through princess. Bronwyn was never out exploring. They’re doing something that they don’t want me to know about. And you knew about it, and hid it from me.”

“I don’t know anything about it, I thought it was a weird dream but when I woke up and everyone was gone I figured I’d just do as she asked.” Marceline stiffened.

“She asked. Bonnie?” Simon sheepishly rubbed his neck.

“Yes. She scares me, so I just did it.” Marceline froze.

“Bonnie scares you. Okay. But if she asked you, and did whatever she’s doing without asking me, and brought Finn and Bronwyn with her, that means…” She frowned deeply. “I’m going after them.”

“Wait, Marcy, that’s a bad idea! I don’t even know where they all went, and how could you find them.” Marceline inhaled sharply, then flew up to the loft and Bonnibel’s side of the bed. Inhaling again, she waited a few moments for sniffing the air and heading out the door.

“I can track people by smell, Simon.” She floated in the air, looking over the landscape for any other signs. She noticed faded footprints leading away from the camper towards the kingdom and she followed them swiftly, ignoring the shouting from behind her.

She stood on the reflective surface in the kingdom at the transition from sand to glass. She kept sniffing the air as Simon ran up behind her, panting heavily. 

“Marceline, calm down. There might be another explanation.” She shot a glare at him.

“There’s no other explanation. I know Bubblegum. Finn and Bronwyn are just along for the ride while she goes through with her plan.

“All she said was to keep you distracted until they got back. Maybe she’s planning a proposal or something.” Marceline crossed her arms.

‘No. That’s not it. Hey, Glass people!” she shouted, drawing the attention of all the awake citizens. “Have any of you guys seen a pink princess, a human man, and a dog?”

“I don’t think she’s fully a dog,” Simon added. There were murmurs in the crowd and then the clinking of small footprints charging for them. Marceline raised an eyebrow.

“Saint Marceline! Are you looking for someone?”

“Yeah, that’s what I just said,” she explained dryly. Glass Boy practically vibrated.

“I can help! Is it that girl you were talking about earlier?”

“The one who basically saved everyone? Yeah.”

“Well, it was your song that saved everyone,” he stated. “But I did see her earlier with some other people.”

“Where?”

“In the square! Follow me, I’ll show you!” Marceline pratically ran after him as they made their way through the kingdom. He stopped at the fountain and spread his arms.

“Right here!” Marceline sniffed the air and growled.

“Glob dammit, Bonnibel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this chapter, I'll probably redo it eventually. This one and the next happen at the same time from different perspectives.


	3. Green R.V

“Princess, if we’re looking for things from Marceline’s past, why are we going here?” Finn asked.

“Because, Finn, Marceline can track us. She has a better nose than any of us, even you Bronwyn.” 

“How can she have a better nose than me? I’m part dog. And you guys only brought me for my nose.”

“She’s part demon, part vampire, and can shapeshift. When she shapeshifts, she gets that creatures genetic makeup. So, if she shapeshifted into a dog, she’d have everything associated with dogs. Sense of smell, hearing, everything. She already has better hearing and smell than us from just being a half-demon and a full vampire. We’re all considered prey to vampires, so we already have a potent aroma.”

“Can you not talk about us like that? It’s weird and I’d rather not think about being eaten by a vampire that I was called to help,” Bronwyn requested.

“Yes, of course, but she won’t eat you. She’s a colour vampire,” Bonnie explained. Finn snickered.

“Only person she eats is Princess Bubblegum here- ow!” He was elbowed hard in the ribs.

“Please, that’s inappropriate,” she scolded.

“Okay, but you never answered Uncle Finn’s question. Why are we going to the Cup Castle?” Bronwyn asked.

“The Glass Kingdom, Bronwyn. The answer to Finn’s question is there is a large water fountain in the kingdom, the only source of water for miles. Water will cover our scent enough that Marceline won’t be able to trail us, and with the Morrow we’ll be back before she can figure out where we went.”

“I’m still not sure about this,” Finn admitted.

“I am,” Bronwyn said.

“Look, Finn, I know it’s not the most honourable way of finding out, but it’s the only way.” She didn’t change her pace when they stepped into the Glass Kingdom, navigating the empty streets effortlessly. She only stopped once they reached the grand fountain and she stepped in without hesitation. She walked under the gushing streams and stepped out, squeezing the remaining water from her hair.

“You two as well, come on.” Bronwyn looked at Finn and shrugged, jumping in the thin water on her stomach. Finn cannonballed and inhaled sharply as he hit the bottom with no cushioning. Bubblegum stepped in again to kick water at them before shouting at the sky. There was a caw before the Morrow landed and she pushed it in the water and splashed it as well.

“Are you two dorks done playing around?” she asked and they both nodded. They both stepped out and Bronwyn shook the water from her fur, spraying it on both Finn and Bonnie.

“Let’s go, you two.” She hopped onto the Morrow, Finn and Bronwyn climbing on behind her. They immediately took off, soaring through the crisp air.

“Where are we going?” Finn shouted over the wind.

“A place we passed on the way here! I noticed Marceline looking at it in the mirror before she mentioned she lived around here!” Bonnibel narrowed her eyes while looking at the ground before she pointed at the ground. “There!” The Morrow dived, folding its wings close to its body as it descended. At the last moment it extended its wings, putting its claws out to absorb the impact. Bonnibel immediately jumped off and ran up to the object of her interest.

The green RV had a crushed front that allowed sand to creep inside the vehicle. Bonnie carefully tugged open the steel door and coughed as the disturbed sand formed a cloud. She stepped inside with Bronwyn and Finn in tow. The interior wasn’t as bad as expected, parts of the floor were still visible and the table surface could still be seen. The majority of sand was built up against the windows and the single door, as well as creeping in from the ruined cab.

Children’s toys were scattered across the floor, along with faded drawings peeking out from beneath the sparse sand. Bonnie picked up one of the pictures. It was a sketch of a little girl that she could recognize as Marceline holding hands with a taller brown-skinned woman with brown eyes and hair. The picture had the words “I love mommy!” written on the bottom. It was completely coloured in and she could almost imagine both people sitting at the table. 

Bonnie gently set the picture down, aware of Finn and Bronwyn looking at it.

“PB, you don’t think that’s…”

“Marceline as a kid? Yeah, it is. She drew it, most likely,” Bonnie murmured. She looked at similar pictures and one unique one depicting a image of a large mushroom cloud. She dropped the picture.

“What is it?” Finn glanced over her shoulder. He gasped.

“The Mushroom War. That’s why it was called that. I completely forgot Marceline was alive when that happened.” 

“How many wars has she lived through?” Bronwyn asked. 

“There have been tons of minor wars but she’s lived through the Mushroom War and the Gum War. But for a complete archive of every war she’s lived through you’d have to look at Ooo’s entire history.” Bubblegum walked carefully through the RV, taking care to avoid stepping on anything that may have belonged to or been made by Marceline. 

She stepped into a kitchen area and started filing through the drawers. She found a piece of paper that she had trouble making out due to the lighting. She growled in frustration. 

“I can’t read this, it’s too dark in here,” she groaned. Finn looked out the still open door.

“The sun is coming out, why don’t we come out here?” Finn suggested.

“It doesn’t look like there’s much in here anyways,” Bronwyn added.

“There could be lots more in there,” Bonnie argued then sighed. “But you’re right, I don’t think there’s anything more in there worth trying to find for now.”

She stepped back out into the desert heat and stood with her back to the rising sun as she tried to read the letters.

“What’s it say?” Finn asked.

“To all survivors of the Great War,” Bonnibel read aloud, “The human race must still live on in this new world. All survivors should head to the nearest shelter where they will meet with other people. There will be doctors to treat the injured and help those suffering from radiation poisoning. The shelters are stocked with supplies, bedding, entertainment, and a single phone that doubles as a radio. All persons should head for their closest shelter immediately. For your area, that is the Clubhouse at… The paper is ripped. Wait, there’s something on the back.” She flipped it over and started reading again. 

“Elise, I should have paid more attention to the mortal realm. I know you’re sick, please, let me help you and Marceline. The landmarks you need are the upside-down barn, the panda wearing a hat, the dancing dragon, and finally the mechanical bike. The Clubhouse is directly east from there. I love you both. It’s from Hunson.”

“Marceline’s dad? The wacked-up evil lord of the Nightosphere? Why didn’t he take them into the Nightosphere to keep them safe?” Finn exclaimed.

“Hunson is unpredictable, and the Nightosphere is dangerous for mortals. Plus, Hunson could never handle a child.”

“Yeah, he did try to kill me when I was twelve for being a good guy,” Finn remembered.

“Evil demon lord let his girlfriend and daughter live in the apocalypse. There’s your trauma. Are we going back now?” Bonnie shook her head.

“No, we have our next destination.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In theory, Hunson had to love Elise, right? Also I don't know the Morrow's pronouns, sorry.


	4. Vault The Clubhouse

“I swear we’ve passed that tree three times,” Finn commented. Bonnibel looked up from the note.

“I think you’re right,” she groaned and sat in the grainy sand. “These landmarks could be completely destroyed by now. Maybe we should just head back.”

“I smell gas,” Bronwyn stated. Bonnie and Finn turned to look at her.

“What?” They said in unison.

“Gas. Fairly fresh, maybe a few days old. It’s not incredibly strong, probably because of the wind stirring up the sand, but I can track it.” She knelt down and closed her eyes, sniffing the air. She stood up and pointed. “That way.”

“You lead.” 

~

“That would be what happened to our motorcycle,” Bonnie mumbled. They all stood around the ruined vehicle. She reached down and picked up a red piece of wood. “Along with Marcy’s bass.”

“Something happened to the bass?” Finn asked.

“Obviously,” Bronwyn muttered.

“We should pick up all the pieces, put it back together. You could do that, right PB?” she nodded.

“Yeah, not here obviously. I’d need to be at home or in my lab. Maybe make some modifications to it.” She ran her fingers down the neck in her hands. “Maybe there’s a box or something inside that we can store the parts in.” She stepped past the tall solid iron door into the dark bunker. She felt along the wall for a switch and upon grasping it flicked it on, bathing the room is a sickly yellow light.

She grimaced at the sight of the skeletons in the room in various positions. Watching screens, reading books, sitting at a table, along with two stuffed unnaturally in a corner. It made her sad knowing the last place these people were was in a cold vault. Scratches on the walls, graffiti, destroyed objects, and she didn’t think they could have been caused by one kid. She found more children’s drawings that she noticed were different from before. She turned to look behind her and was surprised to find a makeshift tent. She inspected it and carefully held a piece of paper between her fingers. She smiled at the miniature drawing of Marceline as a child on the paper. 

“She slept in there? Why not just move the skeleton?” Bronwyn asked.

“You’re just like Jake. Because she’d be sleeping where a dead guy died!” Finn explained. Bonnie looked at the crayons and papers tucked under the single blanket.

“I knew she had it bad, but I didn’t realize this bad,” she murmured.

“It explains a lot,” Finn added. He walked over to the shelves in the back and took a can, turning it over in his hand.

“There was still food here, why did she leave?” Bronwyn asked.

“Loneliness,” Finn replied. “A giant place like this and no company besides some boxes and those skeletons? She probably wanted to find somebody.”

“She did, too. I have to thank Simon sometime for saving her. I don’t think she would’ve survived without him.”

“She wouldn’t be here without him today at the least. He’s the reason she started fighting vampires,” Finn said. Bonnie nodded and looked towards the ceiling, eyes falling on a metal electronic at the top of a broken ladder.

“That’s the phone. Hang on, I’m going up there.” She hastily climbed the ladder and reached up for the broken top. When she wasn’t able to reach it, she jumped up and grabbed both sides and hoisted herself up, swinging her legs over each one and hooking her ankles together.

“Princess, be careful!”

“I always am, Finn,” she retorted and started pressing buttons. A mechanic voice rang out.

“Two messages. Press one for latest message. Press two for the last message. Press three for-” The voice was cut off as Bonnibel slammed her hand on the two-button. There was radio static in the room for a moment before a gruff voice started speaking.

“This message has been sent out to all fallout shelters. The Great War has ended. All countries capable of such have launched nuclear missiles at as many different countries as possible, the United States included. Every country in the world is compromised. The incoming fallout will render the Earth unrecognizable. Nevertheless, the human race must live on. Please refer to the book contained with your supplies. Remember, your goal is greater than anything else you have ever faced. May God save our souls. Exitus acta probat.”

The transmission cut out and the mechanical voice returned. 

“Two-” Before it could continue Bonnie pressed the one button and the static came back briefly before a soft and gentle voice started speaking.

The three of them remained still for the entire message, and at the end of it Bonnibel hadn’t even realized she was crying until she felt a tear fall off her chin and onto her pant leg. She pressed a square button and gripped the poles again tightly.

“Why are you guys crying?” Bronwyn asked and she looked at Finn who looked back.

“Because this girl has been one of my best friends since I was twelve and I never knew she went through this.”

“And I’ve been in love with her for six centuries, and I never knew this was how she found out about her mother being sick. Simon, Hunson, Ash, all that I knew about because she told me. She never mentioned her mom besides in passing.”

“Are you okay, Peebs?” She nodded.

“I don’t have any right to be upset about this, and I’m not. Just hearing that made me feel like I was in Marceline’s place.” She started rapidly pressing the keyboard and after a few seconds, she nodded and dropped herself onto the floor.

“What did you just do?” Finn questioned. Bonnie wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

“I traced the source of the phone call. It’s about two miles northeast of here.”

“How did you even do that?” Bronwyn exclaimed.

“It was easy. Pre-war tech that hasn’t had it’s security updated and I have quite the knowledge in the subject I was able to hack into-”

“How! Wouldn’t it have been down for at least a thousand years?”

“Well-”

“Guys, I don’t think we should keep hanging out around here. I feel like Marceline has probably figured us out by now and she’ll be on the warpath for us,” Finn interrupted. Bonnie nodded.

“Of course. We’ll head there post-haste! Just help me grab a box and gather those scraps.”


	5. Raging Bull

“Marceline, please slow down,” Simon panted but Marceline ignored his plea. She kept flying through the hot air for hours, watching the horribly familiar landscape below her move in a blur. It was noon when she finally gave up, dropping her boots into the ground and kicking the sand, spraying it everywhere.

“I can’t believe this!” she shouted. Simon placed his hands on his knees, breathing heavily and let the child he was holding out of his arms. Glass Boy fell on his face, spitting the sand that had got in his mouth out. He got up with his bright smile plastered on his face.

“Can’t believe what?” he asked. She looked at him and had to bite back her hostility. The kid helped her learn some new things, and he was a kid. She groaned.

“Bonnie! She snuck out behind my back and covered her tracks.” She motioned with her hands dramatically. “You want a tip for when you’re older? If your girlfriend doesn’t tell you something and doesn’t want to, don’t try to find out about it. Especially in secret. That’s messed up.”

“What?” Glass Boy asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Simon stood up and rested his hand on Glass Boy’s head.

“She means to be honest about how you’re feeling,” Simon explained. Marceline shook her head.

“No, I literally mean don’t try to find out what your girlfriend doesn’t want you to know,” she clarified. Glass Boy looked between the two of them.

“Are all old people crazy like you guys?” he asked. Marceline groaned in frustration and began floating, starting to head back in the sky before she stopped. She softly touched the ground and took careful steps forwards.

“Marcy, what?” Marceline held a hand up to stop him. 

“They came here. That door was shut before.” She reached down and picked up a long brown feather. She held it at the base and sniffed it. 

“Why do you keep smelling things?” Glass Boy questioned.

“Because I can find things by their smell. And this feather,” she showed him it “is from Bonnie’s morrow.” At the look of confusion on the boy’s face, she sighed. “The giant bird.”

“Oh, that big bird! Why are you trying to find the bird?”

“Because it is Bonnibel’s bird and I’m trying to find her right now,” she said impatiently. 

“So why are we looking for a big bird in a small place like this?”

“We are not going in there,” she growled. “It just means they were in there. But I can find them because they were there.” 

“So now are we going after her?”

“No,” she stated. “I’m going after them. Finn, Bonnie, and Bronwyn. You and Simon are going back to the Glass Kingdom.” 

“Marceline, I don’t want to leave you alone when you’re this upset. Anyways, I don’t know which way leads back to the camper.” He smiled awkwardly.

“And I want to help you!” Marceline let out an irritated huff.

“Fine. Just keep up.”

“Wait, Marcy-” She took off again, following the scent in the air. She had to idle for a moment when she found the scent diverge in multiple different directions. She tried to follow them one-by-one, finding that they led back to the crossroads. She tried every route before she found the right one. Growing more and more irritated by the second, she flew with the setting sun after hours of wasted time and flaring emotions.

She was a mess, disappointed, annoyed, angry, and upset with Bonnie. She was disappointed and annoyed with Finn and Bronwyn too, but she didn’t blame them. Bonnibel was a princess, and Finn liked being a knight. He was also a Candy Kingdom ambassador. Bronwyn liked adventure, and looked up to Finn. 

Bonnie didn’t have any of those excuses. She was doing it selfishly, only because she wanted to know something Marceline didn’t and refused to tell her. It broke the trust it took her years to rebuild.

One she saw the motorcycle, her anger flared. She dived down and put her foot on the cold engine, studying the mess of footprints near the door. 

“You’re so fast!” Glassboy’s eyes were stars and Marceline rolled her own.

“Gotta be in this world,” she muttered and she cocked an eyebrow. “My bass is gone.”

“Did an animal take it or something?” Simon inquired. Marceline shook her head.

“No. It was definitely Bonnie. What would some creature want with a broken bass?” 

“Why would they come here? This place is just dirty and old.” Glass Boy stuck out his tongue. Marceline bit her cheek and pulled the door shut. There was no click and she experimentally pushed on it, watching with frustration as it opened again.

“Because it’s Bonnie and she likes dirty and old stuff. She likes history.” 

“Is this…” Simon began to speak but Marceline cut him off.

“Yes, it is.” She clenched her fist tightly. “Last chance to head back before you see me get mean.”

“You aren’t going to get mean,” Simon scolded. “You are going to talk through this with Bonnibel like adults.” She crossed her arms.

“Fine. Last chance to go back before you see me talk through this like an adult.”

“And I am still staying with you, and there is no way I’d let a little boy walk through this desert by himself, just like I didn’t leave a little girl by herself so long ago.”

“I walked through it by myself before!” Glass Boy protested before quickly adding “but I don’t want to go back anyways.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She kicked off again and pulled her jacket closer to herself. She got confused by her surroundings briefly, but once she saw the old garage her heart fell. She went faster and slammed into the ground, rolling off the impact. She didn’t bother to brush herself off or wait for Simon and Glassboy to catch up before she started heading towards the building. She could hear voices and she slammed the door open.

“I can’t believe all of you!”


	6. Meet Her Maker

“This is pretty awkward to carry,” Finn grunted, shifting the box in his grip. Bonnie turned and opened her arms.

“I can carry it if you want,” she offered. Finn shook his head.

“I’ve got it. It’s not heavy, just awkward.” 

“Okay, if you change your mind I’ll take it.”

“Or you could just set it down,” Bronwyn said, “We’re here it looks like.”

They looked up at a semi-collapsed building, the roof caved in with a sculpture peeking out. There was shattered glass held up on a pillar that Bonnie assumed used to spell words but now only showed the wear of the desert. The building had faded paint and dented metal doors that were partially buried.

Bubblegum walked around the outside of the stone structure, searching for any entrance they could use. She found what she was looking for with an old steel door on the side. She tried to open it to no avail, it being rusted shut. She kicked it in vain and groaned in frustration, turning to Finn.

“Do you think you can open it?” she asked and he shrugged.

“I can try.” He tried it the same way she did, trying the handle and then trying to kick it. When that didn’t work as it didn’t for her, he slammed his shoulder into it with his entire body-weight behind it and fell slowly into the sand when it remained sealed. “Man, I should’ve grabbed my arm. I could really use it right now. Bronwyn, can you use your key hand?”

“I can’t shapeshift,” she admitted, “but-”

“What if all three of us charged into it? Maybe that would be enough force to make it open,” she suggested.

“Or-”

“Yeah! That sounds like it’d work, Jake and I have done that before.”

“Maybe-”

“Okay, then on the count of three-”

“Let me speak!” Bronwyn shouted. She took a deep breath and started digging into her pockets. “It could be locked and you two should let me try it.” She pulled a lockpick out of her pocket and started fiddling with the lock.

“Why do you have a lockpick?” Bonnie asked.

“I thought Jake and Kim talked you out of being a delinquent,” Finn added. Bronwyn rolled her eyes.

“I’m not a delinquent, riding skateboards and not being good in school doesn’t make you a delinquent. And to answer your question, I have one because I like exploring and sometimes things are locked. It’s not complicated.” There was a click and Bronwyn kicked the door open with her heel, bathing the dark room in sunlight.

Bonnie cautiously walked in, feeling the wall for any sort of lightswitch. She found one eventually, but when she flicked it and it didn’t work she started digging through her pockets. She took out a small flashlight and turned it on, the limited light giving her enough vision to navigate. She walked towards the center of the room before tripping, her flashlight flying from her hands and skipping across the floor.

“Pweebs, are you okay?”

“Yes, Finn, I’m fine,” she replied. She stood up from the cold stone and placed a hand on her head. “It just hurt a little. Nothing that’ll kill me.”

“I’d come over and help you, but I can’t see squat.”

“I don’t know how you got that far before falling. There’s stuff all around you.” Bonnie heard footsteps around her but being too far from the sunlight escaping through the doorway she couldn’t tell who it was. She made the educated guess it was Bronwyn as Finn couldn’t see either. The flashlight in the corner was lifted and brought back to her, Bronwyn placing it in her hand.

“Thank you,” she said and shone the light around. “Could you help Finn? If he falls he might have trouble getting up.”

“No, I could get up just fine!” There was a thud and she sighed, not needing to look to know what had happened. “See, I’m back up!”

“I’m glad.” She pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

“I’m gonna run out and grab the box, I feel better if it’s in here with us instead of out there where some random cactus bro could grab it.” Before Bonnibel could point out that the cactus people lived in a different desert on the opposite side of Ooo Finn had run out, his shadow cutting through the dying sun. Bonnie didn’t get the chance to walk much farther before Finn returned.

“I got the box!” He set it down beside the door and turned in time to watch the door shut, his movements having disturbed the sand it was stuck on.

“Bronwyn-”

“On it. Come on, Unc.” Bubblegum walked towards a motorcycle, circling around it.

“I wonder why someone would just leave this here,” she wondered aloud “it looks to be in good condition, besides needing some gas. If that was the only issue, which it seems to be visually, then why didn’t-” she clasp a hand over her mouth, stepping a foot back. Her flashlight shook in her hand. Two sets of footprints walked up beside her.

“Princess, whats- oh,” Finn’s voice faltered and Bronwyn was silent. Bonnibel wordlessly handed Finn the flashlight and knelt down in front of the skeleton.

“This is her,” she whispered and gently put her fingers on the skeleton’s cheek. She looked down at a sickly green phone laying on the floor, sand in some of the buttons. 

“Marceline’s mom? Are you sure?” Bronwyn questioned.

“Absolutely. By both where she is, the position, the surroundings, and what led us here, and something I can’t explain.” She felt a tear run out of her eye and she let it fall, more focused on the skeleton under her hand.

“Bron, take this.” Finn sat down next to her and put his hand on the skeleton’s other cheek. “So, this is her. She’s basically like my mom in a way? Since Marceline’s like my sister. Wait, what is she to you?” Bonnie shook her head.

“I have no idea. It’s weird how you humans do families.”

“You made your family,” Finn pointed out.

“Based on a human family.”

“She’s special,” Bronwyn said awkwardly. “Even I can tell. And I hate feelings and stuff.” She put the flashlight on the floor and took a place between them, touching her horn to the skull. “This is weird.”

“I wish I could’ve met her,” Bonnie murmured. “It seems like she was a good person.” 

“We should do something for her, right? Not right now, because you know, we’re absolutely going to be at a demon’s mercy when we get back, but eventually. With Marceline’s permission.” They nodded in agreement.

“It’s probably time to head back. Thank you both for helping me, but if we don’t want to get caught by-”

“I can’t believe all of you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how biological families work by themselves or in relation to found-families so how they are referred to here might be completely wrong and please let me know if that is the case.


	7. Past Meets Present

“Uh oh,” Finn squeaked. The trio scrambled to their feet as Marceline stood with her arms crossed, her eyes fixated on them. Simon and Glassboy appeared in the doorway but didn’t enter, staying in place.

“You sneak out while I’m asleep, tell Simon to keep me distracted, hide your tracks, and go all over the desert to places I lived when I was a kid! You know I don’t like talking about it and instead of asking me over and over, which you are not above, you do all this! How did you even get here?” Marceline walked over to them.

“Marcy, wait, you don’t want to come over here,” Bonnie said, holding her hands out in front of her in an effort to ward Marceline away. She scoffed.

“What, are you scared of me?”

“No, Marceline seriously. Listen to Princess Bubblegum,” Finn begged.

“Marce, I think you should listen to them,” Simon said slowly. She glared at him from the corner of her eye.

“No. I’m literally just talking and everyone is freaking out! I’m not doing anything.” She flailed her arms around, walking forward before freezing. “What were you all doing?” she asked quietly.

“We can explain,” Bonnie began.

“What were you all doing with my mom’s skeleton?” Her voice started to raise and Bonnibel started to walk towards her.

“We weren’t doing anything! We were just sitting there! Honestly!”

“I don’t know if I should believe you. I don’t even know how to tell if you’re telling the truth or not! All these years and I thought I could tell, but now it’s like we’re kids again! Are you tricking me again? Lying to me?” She shook her head. “We were doing so well. And you just have to go goof it up!”

“I just wanted to know what was hurting you! You think you can deal with it all by yourself but you can’t!”

“I did just fine for a thousand years!”

“No, you didn’t! You just pretended you did!”

“Whatever. You two!” she pointed at Bronwyn and Finn “just because Bonnibel Bubblegum is a princess doesn’t mean you have to listen to everything she tells you to do.” 

“Marceline!”

“I don’t want to talk to you right now,” she snapped and left without another word. Bonnibel started to follow her but Finn placed a hand on her arm.

“I’ve got this,” he assured her and hurried after Marceline. Simon turned to watch them go, holding Glassboy’s shoulder to keep him from running after them.

“Could you shine that flashlight over here? So these old bones don’t trip and break.” Bonnie complied, pointing the light so it illuminated a path over to where her and Bronwyn were. He glanced over the skeleton and smiled.

“That’s the woman who made my little Marceline, huh. I’d say she had her mother’s eyes, but I honestly couldn’t tell,” he chuckled weakly. “This isn’t really the time for humour, sorry.”

“I really messed up this time, didn’t I,” Bonnie asked. Simon hesitated.

“You did mess up, but nothing that can’t be fixed,” he reassured. “Marcy is very emotional, you know that. She feels like you broke her trust. And I can understand why! But I can understand where you came from too. You’re both still learning. Bonnibel- I can call you that, right?” She nodded.

“Good. Bonnibel, you and Marce have been through a lot together. And over the past five years, you’ve really been learning how to work through like in a relationship. We’ll let Finn do his thing and once they get back just apologise to her. That’s all you can do really.”

“I guess you’re right. It’s just,” she sighed “I don’t want to lose her again. Every day for almost a century I regretted being too self-centred. Can we go outside?” She walked out of the building and leaned against the side of the structure, sliding down and sitting with her legs crossed. Simon took a seat on one side of her and Bronwyn on the other while Glassboy crawled onto her lap and sat there.

“You know, Betty and I used to fight too. I mean, who hasn’t had a spat with their girlfriend?” Bronwyn raised her hand only to have it dragged down by Bonnie. “Or boyfriend.” Bronwyn’s hand went up again. 

“I feel like a real dingard.”

“You are a real dingard.”

“Bronwyn! That’s not helping!”

“What? Okay, maybe you not a dingard all the time, but sometimes you’re dense. It’s pretty obvious to everyone except yourself. She didn’t tell you about this because she knew you’d make it something it isn’t. Or she was scared. There are a ton of different reasons for it. You just didn’t respect it.”

“Why did you help me then?” Bonnie growled. 

“Because I know how you feel. And maybe I wanted to learn a bit about Marceline too. Plus, quality time with my uncle? Wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“I came because I wanted to help Marceline,” Glassboy said.

  
“I just wanted to make sure she didn’t do anything rash,” Simon stated. “She can be a bit hot-headed sometimes.”

“I know. I just-” she let her head hit the bricks with a “thwack.” “It’s my fault for getting her so fired up. I knew how she would react if she found out, tried to take the appropriate precautions to have a proper delay before she could start pursuing us instead of just being upfront and telling her what I wanted to know and why.”

“We all make mistakes, I don’t think she’ll be mad at you forever. Especially with Finn on the case, even the Ice King liked him.”

“He changed Marcy for the better, and me as well.”

“He hasn’t done anything for me.” Bronwyn lightly smacked his head. “Ow!”

“You’ve known him the whole of three days,” she scolded. “He tried to teach me a lesson with Grandpa when I was your age. Of course, because Dad asked them, but they wouldn’t have known otherwise! You’ll probably learn a lot from him.”

“Just like we all did.” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Relax Bonnie, I’m sure they’ll be back. We just have to wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how Simon himself refers to Bonnie, but I like to think he'd call her Bonnibel.


	8. Calming the Storm

Marceline sat high in the sky, resting upon a monumental object in her memory. She held her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her arms. Her boots held her grip on the water tower and pressed against some overgrown vines. She ignored the howls that brought back memories.

“Marceline!” She groaned. 

“Finn, I don’t want to hear anything from Bonnie right now. Go back and tell her I’m not ready to talk.”

“I’m here on my own accord, Marcy. I wanted to talk to you. Why didn’t you talk to Bubs about your past? Or Jake and me? Also, can you come down here? I’d rather not climb all the way up there.”

“Do you know how I first used my demon powers?” Marceline asked. She didn’t look down at him to see his response, she already knew the answer. “I was five years old. My mom and I were traveling across the new wasteland. Must have been only a month or two after the war. We were walking through this desert and I saw a wild dog. Thing must’ve been born right after the mushrooms grew. I walked up and like a kid, just pet it. Mom was it and hit the poor thing away with a stick. That made the mommy mad. The big one came and attacked, I tried to stop it and I got thrown back, then it was just instincts. Sucked the soul right outta her. First time and I’ll never forget my mother’s face. She looked terrified. Can’t say I blame her. And it all happened right here, a few feet away from where you’re standing right now.”

“Really? That’s goofed. Not you, but how it gunked you up. Hey, Marcy, come down here?” She hesitated then lowered herself. Finn grabbed her and hugged her tightly. 

“Finn, c’mon, don’t be all mushy with me here,” she choked. 

“No, it’s mushy time. Marceline, is that all that really messed you up from being a kid?”

“Dude, I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’ll respect that,” Finn stated. “I do have one thing I gotta know though.”

“What?”

“It’s more of curiosity, actually, I don’t have to know. So, I politely request you tell me?”

“I can’t tell you if you don’t ask me, dweeb.”

“What was it like? The Mushroom War, I mean.” Marceline wiggled out of his grasp and laid in the sand, looking up at the shining moon and twinkling stars.

“You couldn’t see the stars. It was a disgusting smoke. The fires were so bright you could see them all the way across the desert, where my mom and I were. That little van you guys broke into? That was our home. Mom held me as we watched the city basically collapse on itself. Never saw anyone escape it. The bomb itself burst into a mess of green fire that looked like a mushroom. I’m the one who taught everyone else the name since the humans left Ooo maybe fifteen years later. That was the birth of the Lich. We didn’t go outside for days after that, we just lived off what we had in our van. Then Mom had me draw a map, and we started moving. Never stayed in the same place for too long after that, at least not for a few centuries. Right after the war when everything started changing, I was too young to understand. Five years old, man.” Finn laid down beside her.

“You never told Princess Bubblegum about all that?” he asked cautiously.

“I didn’t want to. It doesn’t define me. What defines me is whatever I want to. Like I want to be defined as the half-demon vampire queen. Not as a kid who survived the Mushroom War.”

“Was your mom nice?” Marceline laughed weakly.

“The nicest. Besides one time I can remember. Raised me as best a lone woman could. Raising a half-demon kid isn’t easy. Even harder in the apocalypse.”

“Marceline, you’re the toughest person I know. You already were, but this is bananas.” She playfully punched his shoulder.

“You’re the second-toughest person I know! But it was hard. Messed me up in a lot of ways.”

“I really think you should tell Peebs about all this.”

“Finn, be honest with me,” she sat up “Did Bonnibel set you up to do this?”

“No, she was going to come and try and talk to you herself, but I told her I’d do it. I know you didn’t want to talk to her, and I wanted to come talk to you myself. Make sure you were okay.”

“I believe you,” Marceline sighed. She looked up at the moon. “I just don’t know if I can trust her again. She did all this behind my back and deliberately hid it from me. I never would’ve found you guys if it wasn’t for a feather I found from the Morrow.”

“I’m not going to defend Bubblegum, this is something you guys gotta sort out yourselves. But she thought what she was doing was right. I think she had good intentions.”

“She probably did. But I just can’t know for sure. My dad always had good intentions when it comes to my life. Well most of the time. And it still messes everything up and breaks my own boundaries. Remember the time he asked Bonnie and I when we were going to have kids? Or mentioned that I wrote her name tons of times in my diary? He had good intentions there, just to build a relationship with the people in my life. And the character curse! That was totally bad intentions. But he did give Peppermint Butler his full body back. I’m not saying Bonnie is like him, but she has done stuff like that before.”

“Marceline, she really likes you,” Finn said.

“No duh. We’re dating.”

“I think you two should talk about this. We can hang out here for a bit longer, but eventually, you know?”

“You know what, let’s go now.” She stood up and hugged Finn’s waist, taking them both into the air. “I’ll fly us back.”


	9. Conclusion

“That’s supposed to be a guitar?” Bronwyn asked. Bonnie groaned.

“No, a bass! And it’s not my best work, okay? I don’t have any of my tools and I am working with scraps and old tools. I’ll fix it properly when we eventually go home.”

“I personally think it looks good, kiddo!” Simon encouraged. 

“Thanks, Simon. I just hope she’ll like it.”

“I’m sure she will. Just after she calms down, you know how she is.”

“Is there any way I can help? I’m small, but I’m good at singing and stuff! Maybe I could sing an apology song to Saint Marceline for you!   
Glassboy offered. Bonnie shook her head.

“While I appreciate the offer, no. That’s not how I apologise. But I am apologising, in a way, I am good at.”

“Except for this one time, apparently,” Bronwyn snickered. 

“I am trying my best, okay?” Bonnibel snapped.

“I’m just messing with you, girl.” She sighed.

“Glassboy, here, strum this.” She cautiously handed the axe bass to him. She nodded when the room echoed with an off-key note. “It’s out-of-tune, but there’s nothing I can do about that.”

“Oh! Oh! I can fix that,” he said excitedly. He started twisting the pegs and strumming to check and she watched on impatiently. He smiled and handed it back to her.

“That’s as good as it will be! Now she won’t be mad at you? No way!”

“I like your optimism, but that isn’t how it works,” Bonnie smiled gently.

~

“The sun’s coming up. It was like eleven when they left,” Bonnie mused.

“Maybe they’ve taken shelter. Hiding from the sun,” Simon suggested. Bonnie nodded.

“Or she turned into ashes? She’s a vampire,” Glassboy stated.

“Hey, hey! Guess who’s back? Sorry, we took so long, we had to find Marcy a hat.”

“Finn, Marceline! Glad to see you,” Simon smiled. Marceline looked over the bass.

“You fixed my bass?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah, I know how much it means to you. Glassboy helped me tune it,” she motioned and offered it to her. “I know what I did was really bad. I hurt you and broke your trust, and I’m sorry. I wanted to know something and I didn’t think you’d ever tell me! But that doesn’t make it right. I should’ve respected that. I’m sorry Marcy, I know I stirred up old memories.”

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did. You did bring up some bad memories, real old ones. Older than you. But I think it helps now that you know. I’m not ready to talk about everything, the little details and such, but I’m sure you know enough. Enough for the moment. We can get past this, we always do. Just, next time? Please don’t do this.”

“I won’t,” Bonnie promised.

“So, you two aren’t breaking up? Boring,” she giggled. “I’m just kidding guys. Please don’t murder me.”

“You live for now,” Marceline joked weakly. 

“Well, are we ready to head back now kids?” Bonnie looked at Marceline.

“I think so.”

~

“Are you two sure you’re good?” Finn asked. “That was a chaotic two days. It’s not gonna blow over in a day.”

Marceline and Bonnibel sat together on the couch, the sun setting once again outside. Finn stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

“No, it won’t, but we’ll work through it.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go check on Bronwyn. There was some club she was scoping out and since she’s my grand-niece, I need to make sure she stays out of trouble. Later girls,” Finn waved them goodbye, closing the camper door behind him.

‘Ladies, I’m going to go see if this old man can scavenge some wood, get some classic camping energy around here. I better come back to this place intact!” Simon said, peeking through an open window.

“Simon, I’m over a thousand years old. The camper will be intact,” Marceline laughed. 

“I’m over eight-hundred, I think everything will be fine.”

“I’m trusting you two!”

“He really takes on the role of acting like my dad now. I think he feels like he missed out on me actually growing up, so for the rest of his life he’s going to treat me like I’m still seven.”

“I don’t know why I’m included in being treated like a child,” Bonnie mentioned.

“You never really had anyone to treat you like it, so he’s probably taken it on himself.”

“Marceline, are we really going to be okay?” Bonnibel asked quietly.

“Yes, I’ll forgive you eventually. Right now, I’m still pretty upset about it, I’ll be honest. It’ll take some time.”

“I really am sorry, Marceline. I shouldn’t have done that to you,”

“Bonnie, come on, you’ve apologised like, a hundred times.”

“I know, I just really feel bad.”

“Look, I know you feel bad, and I feel bad for yelling at you. Simon tried to calm me down and he did slightly but seeing my Mom’s skeleton threw all that out the window. Just was really shocking.”

“Do you think your mom would’ve liked me?”

“She liked my dad, so I don’t see why not. Plus she only wanted me to be happy, and you make me happy. She might not have understood all your science junk, but Simon does. That counts for something, right?”

“I suppose so. But even after all this, after I hurt you so many times, I still make you happy?”

“Of course,” Marceline mused. “You make me happier all the time and I’ve only been happier for a few hours over my entire life with both Simon and my mom. Sometimes I get upset with you but I’m still happier than I’ve been. Besides our really bad fights, those ones suck. I could spend forever with you and that wouldn’t change.”

“Was this one of those really bad ones?”

“Not one of the worst, but a bad one, yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” Marceline sighed.

“Say sorry one more time and you’re going to make me feel sorry, Bon! You don’t have to keep apologising.”

“Sorry!”

“Glob, Bonnie. It’s okay! It’s not like somebody is dead or something because of it!”

“I guess so,” Bonnie mumbled. “I just feel so guilty!”

“It’s called having emotions, girl. I’d be worried if you didn’t because it totally wasn’t cool.”

“Is Simon going to be okay out there by himself?” Bubblegum asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah, he won’t find any wood though. I’m just letting him keep looking so we can have some alone time. That was stressful,” she admitted. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Bonnie, I think you’re tired.”

“I haven’t slept in four days.”

“Neither have I.”

“Sor-”

“Bonnibel! We fought a dragon, remember? That’s why. Two days were because of your excursion, but the other two were Larvo.”

“Oh, I did forget that.”

“Of course you did, you get a bit forgetful when you’re tired.”

“Don’t make fun of me,”

“I’m not, just stating facts.”

“I should probably go to bed, shouldn’t I?”

“We both should.”

“Will Finn, Simon, and Bronwyn be okay?”

“Probably. And if they aren’t someone can come wake us up. Look, go to bed Bonnie, I’ll be there in a second. I love you.” She kissed her cheek and stood up. “I’m just going to go yell to Simon.” She stepped outside and closed the door.

“Simon! You aren’t going to find wood in this desert man! Bonnie and I are going to bed!” She didn’t wait for a response and ducked back inside. She found Bubblegum already asleep, she smiled.

“Goodnight my princess,” she purred. A tired hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

“Come to bed, Marcy,” she mumbled.

“Oh course, I’m right here Peebs.” She floated up and over the blankets, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m not sneaking out again, Dum-dum. Under the blankets,” she commanded. Marceline complied but the hand never left her arm. “Love you Marce.”

“Yeah, ditto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break yesterday, and here we are at the end! If you liked it, please I appreciate every kudos and comment I get! Thank you for reading all the way through!


End file.
